Lusted Minyoon
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: Minyoon, remake from st-esther. Jimin/Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

Aku memasuki tahun pertama kuliah di bulan September sebagai mahasiswa sastra di New York University, NYU. Aku tinggal bersama teman yang sudah setahun kukenal, ia bernama Jeon Jungkook, ia berasal dari Korea sama sepertiku, tapi aku tidak pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Karena ibuku tinggal di sini, dan dia sudah meninggal mungkin saat aku SMA. Aku tinggal bersama adikku di New York, tapi ia tinggal bersamaku, ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa bulan ini karena ia sakit leukemia. Meski aku memiliki keluarga yang masih kukenal, yaitu bibiku. Bibi Emma. Ia tinggal di Pennsylvania, tepatnya di Philadelphia. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena dia masih mau membantu hingga sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Meski bibi Emma harus bekerja keras demiku dan adikku, Jaxon. Nama Jaxon adalah permintaan ayahku, yang meninggalkan kami saat Jaxon masih bayi, dengan alasan bahwa ia akan merantau ke Filipina. Tapi nihil ia pun tidak pernah mengirimi kami uang dan kabar satu kalipun.

Aku menyusuri lorong kampus NYU sendiri, karena Jungkook mungkin sedang sibuk dengan tugas esainya tentang fisika, ia masuk jurusan Teknik Mesin, aku bingung mengapa anak itu begitu suka dengan bau – bau mesin. Dan satu – satunya teman yang benar – benar kupercayai adalah dia. Aku lupa bagaimana bisa berkenalan dengannya. Tidak penting.

Aku kembali membetulkan buku perpustakaan yang kupinjam kemarin, mungkin ada dua buku yang pinjam dengan ketebalan seperti buku ensiklopedia. Aku tidak mengerti bahwa dosenku memintaku membuat esai Shakespeare secepat ini. Tidak seharusnya anak sastra diberikan tugas seberat ini apalagi di tahun pertama aku memasuki New York.

"Yoongi,"

"Min Yoongi," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Aku tahu benar siapa yang memiliki suara tersebut,Jeon Jungkook. Suaranya keras tapi tidak berteriak.

"Aku memanggilmu dua kali," desahnya kesal karena aku tidak menyahut panggilannya.

"Hm,"

"Kita ke kantin." Ia menggandeng tanganku, tapi dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku lagi. "Nanti, aku harus mengembalikan buku ini, okay." Aku memutar badanku ke belakang, lalu menabrak seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Aku tidak melihat siapa yang menabrakku, tapi ia memiliki tinggi yang melebihi, mungkin aku hanya sedagunya, dan aku hanya memperhatikan bahunya yang lebar, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya, mungkin rambutnya hitamnya yang mengkilap. Wajahnya tak terlalu kuperhatikan. Bukuku jatuh menciptakan suara debuman yang mengagetkan, apalagi dengan beberapa orang yang memperhatikanku bahwa aku menciptakan keributan.

Aku menundukkan badanku lalu mengambil buku yang kujatuhkan tadi, lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan satu kata pun pada Jungkook.

Aku berjalan cepat menghindari beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lorong kampus yang penuh. Aku mencoba mempercepat jalanku, tapi banyak mahasiswa yang meneruskan kepentingannya. Hingga aku menubruk beberapa orang di depan. Lalu membuat tubuhku oleng sedikit, tapi untungnya tidak jatuh.

Akhirnya aku sampai di perpustakaan di dekat lorong terakhir di kampus ini, melewati beberapa rintangan yang membuatku ingin berteriak karena terlalu lelah.

"Ini bukunya," kataku pada penjaga perpustakaan.

"Okay."

Aku berjalan ke lorong perpustakaan paling pojok karena banyaknya buku sastra memang berada di sana. Aku memilih beberapa buku yang mungkin akan kubaca lagi, karena tugas kali ini lebih rumah, apa lagi sebagai tahun pertama.

Kembali lagi harus mengingat apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Aku harus menjenguk Jaxon di rumah sakit dan membayar beberapa kekurangan yang cukup banyak bagiku. Apalagi dengan pekerjaanku sebagai penulis artikel atau berita di agensi yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Itu tidak akan memungkinkan sekali untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit yang harus kutanggung. Perlahan aku selalu meratapi mengapa aku harus begini. Jika saja aku bisa mengubah seribu dollar menjadi satu juta ribu dollar, adikku tidak akan bersusah melawan penyakit yang sangat membuatnya menderita seperti itu.

"Kau," aku mendengar suara yang sedang—mungkin memanggilku.

Aku menunjuk wajahku, lalu mengedarkan pandanganku, tapi nihil karena tidak ada siapa pun di sini, hanya aku sendiri di sini.

"Ya, kau." Ucapnya dengan satu tarikkan napas. Aku melihat matanya yang menyalang seperti elang. Bentuk tubuhnya yang tegap, sehingga membuatku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya dengan baik.

"Aku butuh pertanggung jawaban." Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Pertanggung jawaban, memangnya aku sudah berbuat apa hingga ia meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Maaf, maksudmu?" tanyaku memperjelas apa yang baru kudengar.

"Kau tidak tuli." Rahangnya mengatup dan matanya menatapku dingin, membuatku sedikit bergetar dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menghindari tatapan maut yang siap menelanku bulat – bulat.

Ia berjalan maju, lalu aku mengambil selangkah untuk mundur, terulang begitu terus. Hingga aku benar – benar terpojok di ujung perpustakaan. Tidak ada jalan keluar karena akses untukku keluar sudah di tutup oleh tubuhnya. Sungguh aku tidak tahu siapa dirinya tapi ia membuang waktuku untuk belajar. Rutukku dalam hati.

"Kau, yang menjatuhkan buku di hadapanku." Aku membelalakan mata lalu mengerjapkan mataku sesekali, setelah itu memberanikan diriku untuk menatap matanya pelan. Jujur aku takut bahwa aku menatap matanya sekarang. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat tapi tetap aku tidak bisa lolos dari kukungannya yang sangat kuat ini. Salahkan pada tubuhku yang kurus seperti ini, dan tidak pernah olah raga. Tapi menurutku berjalan itu salah satu olah raga.

"Lalu?" tantangku menatap matanya, meski aku yakin tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat dan tungkai kakiku yang tidak akan kuat menanggung berat badanku lagi.

"Tanggung jawab."

"Tidak." Aku nyaris berteriak karena tidak bisa lolos dari hadapannya yang membuatku bergetar sekaligus terhipnotis dalam tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau menabrakku dengan buku ensikoplediamu, kurasa itu yang harus membuatmu bertanggung jawab karena kau sudah menusuk perutku dengan bukumu. Dan kau tahu bahwa di perutku ada bekas operasi yang masih baru." Ia memajukan wajahnya dan lagi – lagi menatapku dengan sengit hingga aku berharap untuk tenggelam ke kelautan pasifik dan berenang dengan ikan paus di sana, dari pada bertemu dengan lelaki angkuh di sini.

"Maaf. Okay."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab," katanya berulang kali hingga membuatku ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"Dengan apa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"500 dollar," pintanya dengan mengatupkan mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab dengan uang sebanyak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa," kataku singkat lalu mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku. Aku tidak bisa menyangka bahwa ia terlalu intim saat berhadapanku tadi.

Ia menarikku lagi, lalu mendorongku ke tembok hingga mengeluarkan suara debuman yang cukup nyaring hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan, kurasa punggungku akan membiru setelah ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki uang di dalam dompetmu."

"Aku tidak bohong," desisku mendorong tangannya yang mengunciku.

"Aku tidak yakin, orang sepertimu tidak memiliki uang. Apa lagi kau adalah mahasiswa NYU."

"Aku masuk ke sini dengan beasiswa, puas." Mataku menyalak lalu mendorongnya dengan puas. Lalu berjalan dengan meringis karena punggungku yang sakit.

Ia menarik lalu mendorongku ke meja perpustakaan hingga aku berbaring di meja. Kurasa punggungku akan hancur jika selalu dibanting olehnya dan kedua kakiku yang menggantung di langit – langit. Ia menarik tasku lalu mengambil dompet, lalu mengambil tanda pengenalku. "Aku mengambil ini sebagai jaminan." Aku mencoba bangun mengambil tanda pengenalku. _Shit,_ dia menyulitkanku. Persetan dengannya. Dan aku tidak mengenal siapa dirinya.

Ia mendorongku lagi hingga ia menindih badanku dengan badannya, lalu selangkangannya yang menyentuh bawahku, hingga membuatku menggeram pelan. Lalu wajahnya hingga menghadapku, dia sangat dengan dekat. Mata kami bertemu, apa memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya, dan sinaran matanya yang gelap jelas sekali dia sedang ada masalah.

Tapi itu tidak baik untuk mengorek privasi orang. Keparat ini menyulitkanku.

Bajingan ini memajukan wajahnya lalu memiringkan wajahnya, seperti ingin menciumku, lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga benar – benar jarak dengannya tidak ada, hidung kami sudah menyentuh, tapi ia lagi – lagi menghilang, ia berlari ketengkukku, tempat paling berbahaya, ini mengancam diriku. Ia menghela napas hangatnya hingga aku menggigit bibirku agar desahan tidak keluar dari bibirku. Aku kembali menggeram agar aku tidak mengeluar sedikir kata pun. "Min Yoongi. Sekali lagi kutekankan, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ia menggigit telingaku, lalu menjilatnya hingga aku bergidik ngeri dengan perlakuannya.

Aku terengah – engah, seperti telah melakukan seuatu yang sangat melelahkan. "Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa nyawamu masih ada atau tidak," ucapnya dengan sekali napas. Lalu ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ini membuatku merasa terancam. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki bergetar seperti ini. Aku menarik tasku dan mendudukan diri di bawah. Lalu membawa diriku untuk menyenderkan diri di rak perpustakaan.

Tak seberapa lama air mataku jatuh, meski hanya beberapa titik. Setelah berapa lama aku merasakan hal ini lagi. Merasa terancam. Aku memukul dadaku agar tidak sesak, karena perasaan ini. Aku tidak percaya ini akan terjadi lagi. Mengapa harus laki – laki itu. Mengapa orang yang tidak kukenal harus berlaku seperti itu. Persetan dengan ini. Seberapa pentingkah uang itu baginya. Aku ingin menamparnya lalu mendorong kepalanya ke batu besar.

Tidak seberapa lama, seseorang menarik tanganku hingga aku berdiri. Tubuhku limbung kehadapannya, aku tidak bisa menanggung berat tubuhku, karena masih kaget dengan laki – laki yang tidak kukenal tadi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Aku mengerjap – ngerjapkan mataku, membetulkan pengelihatanku karena sedari tadi aku menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau menangis," lagi – lagi aku tidak bisa berbohong jika berhadapan dengannya. "Aku tidak apa – apa." Ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Okay, terserahmu." Lalu ia menyeretku keluar dari perpustakaan. Kurasa aku berada di sini dua jam setelah waktu istirahat. Bodoh, aku lupa makan siang. Persetan dengan kantin NYU. Persetan dengan bajingan yang tidak kukenal tadi, yang meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Kita ke mana?" tanyaku.

Ia tidak menjawabku, tapi mendorongku untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Cal, kita ke mana?"

"Makan, aku tahu kau menolak makan tadi saat bersama Jungkook." Aku mendengus kesal, persetan dengan Jungkook yang memberitahukan Calum tentang aku belum makan. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Aku memikirkan lelaki bajingan tadi yang membuatku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku ingin pulang, Cal," aku meyakinkan dirinya.

Calum, pacarku yang berada satu kampus, tapi ia berbeda jurusan denganku. Ia sebagai dokter yang akan magang. Mungkin akan jauh dari Amerika nanti. Mungkin ia akan menjadi relawan di Negara – Negara kecil yang sedang perang, atau Negara miskin yang perlu relawan dokter dari Amerika.

"Makan, okay. Kau belum makan, Yoon." Aku mendengar nada khawatir dari mulutnya hingga aku merasa bersalah dengannya.

"Makan di rumah, di rumahmu." Ucapku pelan, aku tidak ingin memulai perkelahian kali ini. Sudah banyak aku berbuat salah dengannya, lalu berkali – kali ia meminta maaf duluan kepadaku.

"Okay."

Selama perjalanan aku menatap keluar jendela. Kurasa sekarang pukul setengah tiga, tapi matahari di New York masih jelas – jelas menyengat hingga aku bisa merasakan hangatnya, musim panas telah berakhir, dan sekarang akan berganti musim gugur. Daun – daun keemasan akan jatuh ke tanah, aku menyukai desau angin yang membuatku menggigil.

"Sampai." Calum turun dari mobilnya, lalu menggandengku, ke kamar apartemennya. Mungkin hanya beberapa lantai jauhnya dari parkiran apartemen.

Apartemennya cukup luas, karena jelas sekali bahwa Calum adalah anak orang kaya. Dan mungkin sudah lama aku berpacaran dengannya kira – kira dua tahun. Ia diperkenalkan oleh teman SMA – ku. Dan Calum, adalah orang yang memperkenalkan Jungkook kepadaku sebagai teman sekamarku.

"Cal," aku memanggil namanya, lalu menarik wajahnya ke dalam ciumanku. Aku menyayanginya sebagai pacarku.

Ia menarik kakiku hingga aku berada di gendongannya, ia menyeringai lalu menggigit leherku, mungkin akan ada tanda keunguan tercetak di sana. Ia mendudukanku ke atas meja makan, hingga tinggiku melebihinya. Ia bermain dengan leher jenjangku hingga aku mendesah berkali di dalam kukungannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia berkali – kali menggesekan kejantanannya ke selangkanganku, hingga aku memekik geli. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan seperti ini. Tergila – gila dengan ini.

Ia membuka bajuku, lalu memainkan jemarinya dengan putingku. Ia menggigitnya hingga aku tidak menahan desahanku yang berkali –kali keluar dari mulut kotor ini.

"Kita ke kamar," katanya sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia mendorongku ke dalam kamarnya. Aku menyukai wangi menthol kamarnya, aku menyesap beberapa kali mencium bau yang kugilai saat bersamanya.

"Yoon, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanmu." Seringaian tercetak di senyumnya dan tatapan yang seduktif hingga membuatku bergetar di bawahnya.

Ia membawaku ke dunia yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, ia kembalu menciumiku, hingga aku melenguh karena tidak ada yang mengisi diriku. "Cal,"

"Calum, sekarang." Ucapku frustasi di bawah kontrolnya. Persetan dengan ini, aku menginginkannya memenuhiku.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, sayang."

"Sekarang." Aku menggeram karena lagi – lagi ia menggigit perpotongan leherku dan menyesapnya. Dengan satu tarikan ia sudah membuka celanaku, lagi – lagi aku kalah dengan kecepatannya. Ia masih memakasi baju lengkap tidak diriku yang di bawahnya sudah telanjang.

"Kau perlu persiapan,"

"Persetan dengan persiapan," aku mengerang di bawahnya karena ia meniupi telingaku.

Ia mengocok penisku lalu menciumin bagian bawahku dan tarikan dan helaan napasnya membuatku menegang di bawahnya. Ciumannya beralih ke bagian bawahku tidak ke penisku, aku mendesah frustasi, kesal karena perlakuannya yang menggodaku. Ia meniupi perutku hingga aku mendesah tidak tertahankan, karena ia tidak turut menuruti permintaanku. Lalu menjalar ke atas hingga leherku, lalu ke sela – sela telingaku, lalu menyingkirkan poniku yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Aku terengah – egnah kerna perlakuannya yang membuat diriku kembali melayang dalam kukungannya. Aku mendesah berkali – kali karena ia kembali menggodaku. "Cal," aku memohon kepadanya berkali – kali. Ia bergumam membalas perkataanku tapi ia tidak membalas permintaanku.

Tanpa persiapan ia langsung memasukiku. Perasaan kosong ini kembali terisi karena dirinya yang kembali mengisiku. Aku emndesah di bawah dirinya.

Calum lagi –lagi menusuk kepunyaannya dengan satu sentakan kasar yang membuatku kembali mengerang frustasi. Ia menusuknya dengan kasar tapi tidak menusuk titik paling sensitifku. Aku menghela napas kecewa karena ia masih menggodaku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang menyeringai kembali, sampai kapan ia akan menggodaku. Aku mendesah lemah, karena permainannya.

Ia mendorong badanku lalu menariknya lagi dengan kasa hingga membuatku meringis keenakan."Ahh—"

"Sebentar lagi, Yoongi." Ia kembali menumbukan benihnya hingga aku berteriak begitu keras, menandakan bahwa aku sudah mencapai kenikmatan yang tak terhingga.

"Yoon, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ucapnya perlahan dengan nada yang serius hingga aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbicara dengan nada yang seperti itu. hati berdebar menanti – nanti perkataan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menatap wajahnya dalam, tapi tidak menyiratkan apapun. Aku menatap matanya ayng mengarahkan padaku tidak bisa mengartikan situasi sekarang, karena ia terlalu misterius. "Cal," panggilku berhati – hati.

Ia tidak emnjawabku tapi sibuk memakai celana jeans hitamnya yang tadi dai lepas saat kami bercinta. Aku mencari celanaku yang entah di mana karena dilempar oleh Calum. Aku berdecih lalu mengambil celanaku yang beradadi pojokan ruangan kamarnya, di dekat lemari bajunya.

"Calum," panggilku kesal, karena ia tidak turut membalas panggilanku.

"Ya," ia membalas panggilanku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?" aku menarik tubuhnya dan lagi – lagi menciumi wangi tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin.

"Pakai bajumu, kau tidak ingin kumakan lagi, kan." Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Aku mengambil baju legnan panjang dari lemarinya yang besar itu. "Aku malas mengambil bajuku yang tadi kau lempar saat di dapur," gumamku. Aku memakai baju lengan panjang yang berwarna abu – abu dari lemari Calum. Aku menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya yang membuat diriku menggigil karena mengingat sentuhannya.

"Yoon," panggilnya manja memanggut dagunya ke pundakku. Oh, Tuhan, aku bisa merasakan dirinya menghirup aroma tubuhku, hingga bulu romaku bergidik ngeri kaerna tingkah lakunya yang mesum ini.

"Ehm, Cal." Persetan dengan desahan yang muncul dari mulutku.

"Yoon, aku serius ingin berbicara denganmu," katanya sambil memutar tubuhku.

Aku menatap matanya dalam mencari tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Okay," kataku menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya. Aku menggigit bibirku ragu karena baru kali ini ia memanggilku dengan wajahnya yang sangat serius ini. karena itu cukup membuatku takut.

"Aku akan ke Ukraina sebentar lagi," ucapnya pelan. Aku terdiam tanpa membalas ucapannya barusan. Tidak, aku belum siap untuk ditinggal olehnya lagi. Tidak seperti tahun lalu. Aku harus di New York lagi sendiri. Selama SMA tanpa dirinya.

Aku memejamkan mata agar tangisanku tidak turun. Aku tidak mau dianggap lemah olehnya, tapi apa boleh buat ia adalah orang yang berharga bagiku.

"Aku ikut." Aku mengicapkan dengan pelan dan terisak.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau ikut. Itu akan berbahaya bagi dirimu."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Yoongi. Aku tahu kau bisa tanpaku." Ia menangkup wajahku menatapku pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak, tanpamu." Aku terisak di atas pundak lebarnya.

Ia mengecup bibitku pelan menyesapnya sedikit, hingga bibir penuhku dikecup penuh olehnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia kembali mengecup pertengahan leherku hingga aku melenguh.

"Aku juga." Aku mengangkat diriku berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Lalu ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia duduk di hadapanku, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam perutku. "Aku pergi besok pagi pukul 10." Mengapa begitu cepat, mengapa harus di saat aku menginginkan dirinya, tapi ia pergi. Mengapa harus dirinya.

"Aku harus menjenguk, Jaxon." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, kau harus menyiapkan perlengkapanmu." Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang merangkul tubuhku. Aku mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, aku baik – baik saja, ia tidak mengindahkan itu karena ia tahu aku telah berbohong di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke halte depan, tidak ada penolakan." Aku menghela napas, lalu tersenyum menyukai rasa khawatirnya.

Aku memasukan sebagian baju depan ke dalam celanaku, agar tidak terlihat kebesaran. Salahkan pada badanku yang kurus kerempeng ini. "Kau harus banyak makan, Taeyong. Aku tidak ingin melihat tubuhmu yang sangat kurus ini."

"Iya." Aku tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

"Ayo."

Ia menggandeng tanganku lalu keluar dari apartemennya, lalu memasuki elevator untuk turun. Saat lift tertutup ia emndorong tubuhku ke belakang lalu emnciumku dengna penuh hingga aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya. Ia memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulutku lalu berputar, menjilat setiap inci di dalam mulutku.

Lift berdenting. Kami keluar dari sana, aku terkekeh saat ia terkejut saat lift berdenting. Dasar lelaki mesum.

Aku menaiki bus dari halte yang bertujuan ke tempat yang kutuju. Calum melambaikan tangannya lalu tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang tidak ingin meninggalkanku begitu juga dengan diriku yang tak pernah mau untuk ditinggal dirinya. Sudah cukup aku merasakan kesepian karena hidupku yang terlalu monoton dan kesulitan yang kurasakan. Ini sungguh membuat penderitaanku bertambah. Tidak dengan ditinggal oleh dirinya dan orang lain.

Tak seberapa lama aku sudah memasuki rumah sakit tempat di mana Jaxon dirawat. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk memasuki rumah sakit. Aku cukup merasa takut karena adikku dirawat di sini. Apalagi karena penyakit kankernya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Aku memasuki kamar adikku, ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela. Aku melihat televisi yang terus menyala tapi dihiraukan olehnya. Dan aku juga dihiraukan olehnya. Aku tersenyum tipis karena ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. "Jaxon," panggilku pelan.

Ia membalikan kepalanya lalu menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku membalas senyuman itu dengan lebar. "Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Jaxon mengangguk malas.

Tak selang berapa lama aku duduk disampingnya, dokter datang untuk memeriksa Jaxon.

"Yoongi, kau menjenguk adikmu." Ucap dokter itu yang didampingi seorang suster yang kukenal.

"dr, Krusht, bagaimana perkembangan adikku."

"Terlihat baik, stabil."

"Tapi aku ingin kau ke ruanganku nanti, mungkin sepuluh menit lagi, karena aku harus mengurus tamuku yang sedang menunggku." Aku tersenyum menganggukan kepalaku, lalu melihat dr. Krusht meninggalkan ruangan adikku.

"Aku harap kau meminum obatmu dengan baik, Jax."

"Hm, Yoongi."

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, cukup jauh dari ruang adikku inap dari tempat fakultas kanker di rumah sakit ini berada. Lalu aku melihat pintu yang bertuliskan nama dr. Krusht di sana, lalu aku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Aku memajukan sedikit tubuhku melihat apa ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan dr. Krusht sekarang.

Aku melihat sosok tersebut, tubuhnya tinggi, bahu lebarnya, ia memakai jaket jeans biru, aku memperhatikan rambutnya yang hitam dipotong cepak, lalu rahangnya yang tegas saat ia berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku pernah melihat sosok tersebut. Tanganku membeku di ambang pintu untuk mendorong pintu itu lebih jauh. Tidak mungkin dirinya, mengapa lelaki itu berada di sini, apa ia mengikutiku. Tidak mungkin, aku saja barusan pulang dari apartemen Calum. Tubuhku bergetar karena pusing menjalar di seluruh kepalaku. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul tetapi aku tidak bisa menjawab salah satu dari pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin meminjam uangmu." Ucapnya tegas.

"Tidak, Jimin."

Jimin, ucapku dalam hati. Aku mengulang nama itu berkali – kali. Ia sosok yang menerorku saat di perpustakaan. Tidak mungkin, apa yang sedang dilakukan dengan dr. Krusht, mengapa ia marah dengan dr. Krusht.

"Aku akan mengirim ke rekeningmu nanti kau tidak perlu menggantinya," kata dr. Krusht lembut.

Jimin berjalan keluar dengan cepat. Aku harus menghindari orang itu. Mungkin dia gila hingga harus berteriak kepada dr. Krusht. Aku menatap punggung Jimin yang sedang berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit. Apa yang dilakukannya setelah memeras uang dr. Krusht. Mengapa ia juga marah dengan dr. Krusht, apa dr. Krusht memiliki hubungan dengannya. Aku tidak mengerti dengna situasi yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mengetuk sedikit pintu dr. Krusht, mengintip sedikit ruang kerjanya. "Oh, Yoongi," ucapnya tersenyum kecil. Aku masih bisa melihat sisa – sisa keributan tadi saat bersama Jimin tadi. Aku bertanya – tanya kepada diriku sendiri, apa hubungan Jimin dengan dr. Krusht tadi. Tidak penting. Yang terpenting bahwa adikku perlu sembuh dan dia tidak perlu menderita lagi, tidak seperti hidupku yang terlalu ironi seperti ini. Hanya cukup diriku saja yang berlaku seperti ini.

Aku mendengar dr. Krusht menghembuskan napas beratnya, mungkin hatinya sedang berkecamuk bingung. "Dokter," panggilku pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku sejauh ini?" tanyaku langsung pada pokok pembicaraan sekarang.

"Duduk dulu, Yoongi." Aku membawa diriku untuk duduk di dekat meja kerjanya berhadapan dengannya. Aku menggenggam jemariku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku di hadapannya.

"Adikmu mungkin terlihat baik- baik saja, tapi—" ia menunjuk _rontgen_ yang ditujukan olehnya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud itu, tapi setelah dijelaskansedikit olehnya aku mulai menganggukan kepalaku. "Kankernya mulai menjalar hingga ke bagian perut maka dari itu Jaxon sering merintih kesakitan di bagian perutnya, dan pula ia juga sering menolak makanan yang sering di bawa oleh suster. Dan kami juga menemukan hal yang mencengangankan, ia mulai sering membuang obatnya. Dulu Jaxon memang sering membuang obatnya tapi selalu ketahuan oleh suster, tapi ini tidak. Ia menyembunyikan obat pemberian suster itu di bawah bantal tempat tidurnya." Aku membelalakan mata, jantungku berdegup beberapa kali lipat, dan tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa membalas ucapan dari dr. Krusht. Tidak mungkin. Jaxon bukan anak yang seperti itu, tidak biasanya ia berbohong untuk menolak. Jaxon adalah tipe orang yang bisa mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah berapa lama ia berlaku seperti itu?"

"Mungkin, dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu," ucap dr. Krusht berpikir.

"Apa kankernya sudah menjalar cukup jauh?"

"Tidak, karena tidak menjalar ke bagian hati," aku menghela napasku pelan. Tenggorokanku tetap tercekat, tidak bisa. Jangan ambil Jaxon. Aku tidak bisa jika harus begitu.

"Mungkin kami bisa melakukan operasi lagi untuk pengangkatan di bagian perutnya." Tidak akan semudah itu, ucapku dalam hati. Jujur aku ingin berteriak dan menangis mengapa harus di saat situasi yang seperti ini. Tidak sekarang.

"Akan kupikirkan itu." aku berdiri meninggalkan percakapan ini, tidak ingin diriku terjerumus kembali untuk menangis dan meratapi penderitaan ini.

"Yoongi, aku bisa membantumu." Ucap dr. Krusht tulus. Ia menatapku dalam. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain untuk kehidupanku, aku tidak butuh itu.

"Tidak, ." kataku tegas.

"Tapi aku akan tetap membantumu." Katanya lagi tak kalah tegas dariku.

Aku menghela napas berat karena pembicaraan ini yang sedikit menyulitkanruang gerakku. Aku tidak menyukai percakapan yang begitu tegang hingga membuatku terancam. "Maaf membuatmu seperti ini, kita akhiri percakapan ini. Aku ingin bertanya bahwa, apakah dirimu mahasiswa di NYU?" tanyanya antusias. Aku mengangguk.

"Baguslah, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Okay, tapi dengan satu syarat," kataku pelan, dr. Krusht terkekeh pelan. "Aku ingin pinjam padamu $500." kataku pelan.

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau berada di jurusan apa?" tanyanya.

"Literatur,"

"Aku mendengar bahwa ia akan pindah ke jurusan literature," gumam dr. Krusht pelan yang jelas – jelas terdengar olehku.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang di sini sebelum kau masuk ke ruanganku?" hatiku mewanti – wanti perasaan yang berkecamuk seperti adonan kue yang tidak diketahui bahan – bahan pembuatannya yang membuatku mual. Isi perutku berputar – putar.

Aku tercekat, lalu menganggukan kepalaku sedikit.

"Dia anakku." Aku membelalakan mata.

"Anak tiri, ibunya cerai lalu menikah denganku." Jujur sekarang aku mungkin lupa cara bernapas. Aku menahan napasku beberapa detik karena terkejut dengan ucapan dr. Krusht yang sukses memacu jantungku. Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap baik dengan ayahnya meski ia hanya ayah tirinya. Ya, Tuhan. Tidak mungkin. Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali karena tidak bisa percaya dengan kenyataan yang seperti ini. Tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini. Mengapa dunia begitu sempit sekarang di hadapanku. Dokter yang menangani adikku ialah ayah tiri dari seseorang yang meminta pertanggung jawaban kepadaku karena aku menabrak tubuhnya yang masih belum dari operasi. Terlihat klise.

"Lalu,"

"Aku hanya meminta dirimu untuk memperhatikannya, hanya memberitahu kesehariannya saja. Mungkin kau bisa memberitahuku tentang keadaannya apa ia terlihat baik – baik saja atau tidak." Aku bisa mendengar nada memohon dari kalimatnya yang panjang itu.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui keadaannya bahwa aku bukan teman atau teman satu jurusannya. Aku lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan pindah ke jurusan literature Inggris. "Ini akan membuatmu mudah, karena ia akan satu jurusan denganmu." dr. Krusht tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas.

Aku bertanya –tanya dari mana Jaehyun mendapat wajah asia yang sama rasnya denganku.

"Ini," dr. Krusht mengulurkan uang sebanyak $500 ke hadapanku. "Tidak jadi, dok. Aku rasa bisa mengatasinya." Aku menolak uang pemberiannya karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk menerima itu. Salahkan pada kebiasaanku, yaitu ceroboh.

Aku pergi ke tempat administrasi untuk membayar kekurangan obat adikku. "Atas nama, Yoongi Min."

Pegawai itu mengernyit melihat berkas – berkas yang ia buka, lalu ia membolak – balikan beberapa halaman di hadapannya. "Sudah lunas, tuan." Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bertanya – tanya. Apa aku sudah membayar semua kekurangan pengobatan adikku. Tidak mungkin.

"Di sini dituliskan sudah dilunaskan dengan anonym, orang tersebut tidak membiarkan anda mengetahui siapa yang membayar pengobatan adik anda." Aku mendesah pelan. Jujur aku kesal mengapa ia ikut campur dengan kehidupanku. Apa ia orang yang kukenal?

Setelah beberapa lama aku berada di rumah sakit, aku memutuskan pergi ke tempat kerjaku yang berada di dekat kota New York. Tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku mungkin hanya sekitar 30 menit dengan bus. Aku melihat ponselku menunjukan sekarang pukul 9 malam.

Aku sudah terlambat masuk kerja.

Aku menaikki taksi untuk mempercepat jalanku, Sarah akan kecewa lagi padaku. Aku mendengus mendengar ocehannya yang panjang jika aku terlambat dalam pekerjaan ini. Aku menerima pesan singkat dari Sarah. 'Ada seseorang yang menunggumu, kau harus membereskannya.' Aku mendengus kesal karena perasaanku yang campur aduk di sini.

Tak berapa lama aku memasuki sebuah tempat yang penuh gemerlap lampu berkelap – kelip dan dentuman elektronik musik yang memekakkan telinga. Aku hampir saja dicegat oleh penjaga karena aku tak membawa kartu identitasku tapi berkat Sarah aku bisa melewati pintu belakang. "Pelangganmu menunggumu sudah dua jam di sini. Ia tidak ingin orang lain selain dirimu."

"Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya, karena ia akan membayarmu banyak, Yoongi sayang. Karena kau adalah asetku." Ucap Sarah terkikik hingga membuatku merinding.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpakaian yang menggoda seperti ini," Sarah menyeringai lalu mendorongku ke hadapan seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersandar di meja bar. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Yoongi. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku." Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya seringaian yang tajam yang membuat tubuhku membeku perlahan karena tatapannya.

Aku bisa melihat tubuh tegapnya yang berdiri di hadapanku. "Harry," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Ia menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, ia menaruh tangan kanannya di bahuku, lalu membawaku naik ke atas di mana tempat penginapan berada. Ia membawaku cepat ke atas menarikku untuk memasuki kamar pesanannya. Aku meringis karena genggamannya yang cukup kuat karena meninggalkan bekas yang tidak begitu merah. "Aku melihat seseorang memperhatikanmu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku—" aku tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa.

"Ia tinggi mungkin seperti diriku, tubuhnya tegap tapi terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih kuliah. Apa lagi gayanya yang memakai celana jeans hitamnya."

"Mengapa kau memesanku?" tanyaku memberanikan diriku.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bekerja di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mengapa kau kembali, hah?!" aku berteriak frustasi. Jujur aku ingin membunuh seseorang yang ada di hadapanku, mengapa ia kembali setelah meninggalkanku juga, tepat saat ayahku meninggalkanku. Ke mana dia selama ini.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?!" tidak cukupkah kau tahu aku mencarimu saat itu. Ia. Dia. Seseorang yang berada di hadapanku. Teman kecilku, meski ia tua satu tahun dariku. Hingga ia merelakan dirinya tinggal kelas untuk dekat bersamaku. Aku berdecih menatap seseorang di hadapanku ini, seseorang yang selalu kurindukan dan kubenci di saat bersamaan. Aku menarik tubuhku dari tarikannya lalu memberinya jarak beberapa langkah di hadapanku. "Jangan mendekat." Desisku.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuiku ada di sini?"

"Kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaan laknat ini, Yoon." Desisnya sambil menatapku tajam. "Kau bukan siapa – siapa lagi bagiku," kataku bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau bergetar. Kau bisa saja meragukanku. Tapi kau tidak bisa meragukan Harry yang satu ini, Yoon." Ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga aku tertabrak tembok di belakang hingga ia menyeringai sambil mengangkat tanganya mengunci diriku di hadapannya.

"Kau tak mengerti dengan keadaanku, Yoon." Suara Harry melembut menatapku dalam.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti, apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan kepada adikmu. Bagaimana kalau adikmu mengetahui pekerjaan kakaknya yang menjijikan ini, kurasa ia tidak ingin sembuh dengan penghasilanmu yang haram ini."

"Aku tahu kau bekerja dengan seseorang yang seperti apa, Taeyong. Aku mengetahui mucikarimu itu."

"Sudah berapa banyak pria dan wanita yang sudah mencobai dirimu ini." Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan seperti ini. Tidak lagi. Aku mengingat beberapa pelangganku yang mengucapkan kata – kata kotor seperti Harry yang ucapkan padaku. Aku sudah cukup membuat diriku sehina ini, tidak dengan ucapan Harry yang membuatku ingin menendangnya keluar angkasa.

"Mengapa, Harr. Jawab aku." Aku berucap frustasi karena tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengapa seseorang di hadapanku kembali. Teman masa kecilku yang konyol ini berubah menjadi sesosok orang yang berwibawa dengan kemeja biru navy yang di buka kedua kancing atasnya. Ia terlihat seksi sekarang.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku seksi, Yoon." Aku mencubit perutnya keras lalu berdecih kesal karena ucapannya yang terkesan sedang menggodaku.

"Tidak ada tempat untukmu, karena kau keduluan dengan Calum."

Aku mendorong tubuh tegapnya dari hadapanku menaruh tubuhku duduk di pinggiran kasur yang empuk berwarna merah marun ini. "Pria yang selalu mengikutimu saat kau sekolah dasar, hm? Aku tak percaya secepat itu."

"Orang yang mengikuti saat sekolah dasar?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, si asia itu 'kan sudah mengikutimu sejak sekolah dasar, tapi kau sibuk dekat denganku, Tae. Ia sering lewat depan rumahmu."

"Dia bukan asia, wajahnya saja yang seperti asia," dengusku kesal.

"Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu kau tahu." Tubuhnya merangkak di hadapanku, menatapku tajam dan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di bibir merahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang tidak berani menatapnya mengapa suasana di sini kembali menjadi panas. Aku menhembuskan napasku pelan agar ia tidak mengenai hembusan napasku. Ia kembali memajukan tubuhnya, sama seperti Jaehyun lakukan padaku saat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Mengapa kejadian tersebut harus terbesit di pikiranku.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencarimu sepanjang tahun."

Aku tidak bisa bernapas karena tubuhnya yang begitu dekat denganku dan dada bidangnya yang menyentuh tubuhku hingga aku berharap tenggelam di kasur ini, menghindari dirinya yang selalu kunantikan. Apa sesosok di hadapanku ini seutuhnya ada, aku tidak percaya itu.

Ia menghembuskan napas hangatnya di daerah leherku hingga membuatku merinding, aku bergidik merasakan perlakuannya.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya tapi nihil, tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun. "Kau tidak bisa menolak, Yoongi. Karena aku sudah membayarmu mahal." Ia mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dengan hembusan napas di tengkukku hingga aku bergeliat merinding, hingga aku tidak sengaja menggesek bagian bawah miliknya dengan lututku. Aku mendengar Harry meringis. Ia menarik tubuhnya dari tengkukku menatapku tajam, "Apa kau mencoba menggodaku, hm?" jujur aku ingin pergi dari keadaan yang seperti ini. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ia sedang menatapku tajam hingga membuatku merinding kurasa bulu kudukku sudah berdiri hingga sekarang. Aku menggerakan badanku pelan dengan perasaan mewanti takut terkena asetnya seperti tadi.

"Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang menatapmu, wajahnya asia sepertimu. Kurasa ia mengenalmu. Atau mungkin itu adalah teman satu kampusmu. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ia melihatku dengan tatapan tidak suka, apa lagi saat kau membawamu ke dalam dekapanku saat naik ke tangga. Apa kau begitu menggoda sampai ia tidak suka saat aku menyentuh dirimu, atau kau pernah berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan." Pernah, dan itu tadi siang. Aku mendengus, menggigit bibir bawahku. Harry mengecup bibirku saat aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, jangan lupa rambut cepaknya yang menggoda itu, kurasa kau akan menyukai itu." ia menyeringai berulang kali saat mengucapkan kalimat di hadapanku. Jujur jika aku tidak berada di bawah kukungannya aku akan mendorongnya dari lantai dua.

Aku mulai membayangkan siapa yang tadi menatap Harry tajam saat aku berada di dekapannya. Hanya satu orang yang terbesit dalam pikiranku, Jaehyun. Jelas sekali dengan potongan rambutnya yang Harry ucapkan, lalu tatapan matanya yang dingin, tajam, dan terlihat begitu ingin menindas orang dengan tatapan dinginnya yang bagaikan elang ingin menangkap mangsanya.

"Kau harus melayaniku, Tae." Jantungku berdegup berkali – kali lipat. Tidak siap dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, apa lagi dengan pikiranku yang penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal, tidak seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun di sini. Tidak mungkin ia ada di sini. Kurasa hanya diriku anak NYU yang bekerja di sini dan aku juga tidak pernah melihat anak NYU keluyuran di sini. Tidak di sini, karena klub ini jauh dari NYU.

Ia kembali membantingku, mendorongku hingga aku meringis, punggungku sudah terlalu banyak didorong oleh banyak orang. Ia menggenggam pundakku dengan jemarinya yang cukup kuat itu. Lalu mengecup bibirku pelan menggantikan rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan karena dorongan tangannya yang membuatku meringis. Ia masih mengecup bibirku lama tanpa ada tautan yang biasanya Calum lakukan padaku.

"Aku hanya meminta ini," ucapnya lalu berbaring di sampingku. Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu mengambil napas pelan karena sedari tadi aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik karena situasi yang menyulitkanku hanya untuk bernapas.

"Tinggalakan pekerjaan ini."

"Tidak," kataku tegas.

"Aku tidak mau kau terjerumus terlalu dalam, Tae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n

not edited

aku balik dengan new chapter, makasih dengan yang sudah antusias dengan fanfic ini. aku ngabisin waktu nulis ff ini dengan beberapa album seperti justin, 5sos, miley, dan bbrp lagu wandi maaf ya ga ada lagu kpop haha… aku 5sosfam yang menyukai cowo cowo asia yang kadang menggetarkan hati apalagi oh sehun dan jung yoon oh, mereka berdua perfect banget ya jadi cowo bisa merinding aku ngeliat mereka berdua makanya aku hanya buat hunkai dan jaeyong saja. Chanbaek ada sih tapi dikit, chanyeol bisa imut banget soalnya.

Menurut kalian ff ini bagaimana, sedikit bosankah karena terlalu banyak penjelasan? Dan lagu apa yang cocok buat chap ini?


End file.
